Prior art devices which aid in the observation and retrieval of underwater objects typically fall into two broad categories. Within the first category is the individual viewer such as the well-known face mask or goggles. Although being highly portable, these devices are generally not buoyant and are easily lost. Moreover, masks and goggles require the user to place his head in the water. Another individual viewer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,712,139 and 2,717,399 and comprises an inflatable or buoyant foam paddle board having a window mounted near one end. Although the window-board cures some of the problems associated with masks and goggles, it requires the user to lay on it. Moreover, it does not provide any kind of storage facility.
A second type of underwater viewing device known in the prior art is exemplified by a glass bottom excursion boat which has the advantage of facilitating a number of users. This type of device is too large, burdensome and expensive a device for use by one or two individuals. Although a device of this type allows the users to sit or stand substantially in the upright position, the user is typically restricted to observation only and cannot use the device for actual collection of underwater objects.